Kick Start Me and My Broken Heart
by ABlurInTheWind
Summary: Soundwave has been captured by the Autobots (Minus One) and with their new piece on the chess board, they have no intentions of releasing him. What will come of Soundwave, and what of the results of being trapped with the Autobots? Maybe Soundwave isn't so much the cold, ruthless Decepticon the others fear.


**Hello, dear readers! This is my first Transformers Prime fanfiction. And, as I'm sure a lot of other people, I love Soundwave. So, I have decided to write an entire fic about him. Please enjoy, and review. Suggestions are welcome. :) This story starts during ****_Minus One _****when the Autobots capture Soundwave. **

Soundwave maneuvers through the air and Optimus thinks that, yes, he can see why Megatron had chosen said mech to be his third in command and Chief of Surveillance. Soundwave was clearly no ordinary Cybertronian, and with his knowledge of many things, it made him a formidable enemy to either side. Now only was he smart, but he had the skills of a battle hardened gladiator from the Pits of Kaon. Paired with his drone, Lazerbeak, it all added up to a rather unique mech. Optimus fired his arm cannon again, again, again. The Decepticon's jet mode is sleek, making it a difficult target, but non-the-less one shot fires true, damaging the plane and failing its systems, crashing Soundwave to the dusty ground.

There are sparks, because on his way down the purple mech's wings caught a pair of electric wires. The result a multitude of bales and deadly white lights. By the time Optimus lands and retracts his jet pack, Soundwave has transformed, struggling to lift himself with is slim hands from the dangerous cords, ultimately failing. Only getting so far as to feebly life his helm and chassis before crashing to the dirt again, clearly unconscious. Not long after, Optimus finds himself in the company of his team, each in some form of shock ranging from open mouths to wide optics, starring down at the fallen Decepticon.

Optimus presses a digit to the side of him helm, "Ratchet please send a bridge, and make the humans are kept at a safe distance, for we are going to be returning with a Decepticon prisoner."

When they get the silent mech back to base and strapped securely to a berth and the humans are standing out of reach, it doesn't take long for the visor covered mech to awaken. He pulls and pushed, trying to slip out of the blue restraints. Optimus thinks that, if his already delicate appearing arms were more narrow than flat, he could easily slip them free. Two more wrap around his ankles, just above the sharp ornaments on his peds, and another larger one over his torso. Hopefully restricting access to the tentacle-like feelers they know Soundwave possesses.

Optimus steps forward, "Why is Megatron stealing human technology; what is he attempting to build?"

None of them are prepared for Soundwave's answer in a multitude of pitches and frequencies, and again they are left surprised when from the mech resonates, "W-why is Megatron s-s-stealing human tech-technology-nology; w-what is he at-attempting to to build?"

He can hear Miko behind him, and he thinks she sys something along the lines of 'whoa, Optimus Prime the remix', but his attention is elsewhere. On the blackness that is the Decepticon's visor appears a purple and pink smiley face. He's mocking them. Optimus can feel annoyance and anger bubbling under his platting, slowly brewing, though he pushes it down. He leans a bit closer to the captured mech, optics narrowed, "Soundwave, we have treated you fairly. For the sake of the natives of this planet, tell us what Megatron is attempting to build. Before we are forced to rely upon less civil methods of interrogation."

The more forceful tone gets them nowhere, and with in seconds Soundwave pulls up an audio record, blaring it, and works the noise to blast the audio receptors of those around him. Everyone in the base grunts, throwing their servos and hands alike over ears and hunching over. Much to the relief of many the sound stops soon after; Soundwave is toying with them, and Optimus knows it.

Ratchet, surprisingly, is the first to lose his temper. Stepping forward in front of Optimus and throwing his servo through the air, optics narrowed.

"Scrap this! Soundwave is no ordinary Cybertronian, inside or out. So I would strongly suggest opening him up, so we can have a first hand look at the information recorded on his drives", he declares, leaning forward a bit in what Optimus would assume an intimidation tactic. He would think to find it amusing that the medic voiced his thoughts from not so long ago if it were not for the seriousness of the situation before them.

Immediately after Ratchet's words, Soundwave's visor fills with Cybertronian words and number, before they start to disappear.

"Alright, he's downloading data!", Bulkead exclaims, clenching an enormous fist in victory. His victory is short lived, however.

"No," Ratchet says, voice somewhat grim, "Soundwave is _erasing_ data.".

The Decepticon's visor goes black, an audio line appearing, and he appears to look at them all at once, "_Soundwave superior; Autobots, inferior._"

Soundwave's helm falls back against the berth. His voice is dark and metallic, scratchy from lack of proper use and wise. Optimus thinks his previous thoughts about the Communications Officer were very accurate. Reactions vary around the large room, broken only by Bulkhead when he is brave enough to break the pregnant silence.

"Is he-?", he asks, voice uncertain.

"His vital signs remain functional," Ratchet says, as he scans the now stasis mech, "it seems he has simply severed all communications, by crashing his own drives."

Once again, there is a heavy silence.


End file.
